bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mask De Masculine (Bazz-Beatz)
Not trying to question your decisions or work, but um, if you're using the canon characters, in the same organization, with the same abilities, is it really necessary to change the name of the letter granted to them? I really don't see the point, especially since the name you changed to is basically the same name as their original lettering, just with an even more incorrect Japanese translation, and it's unnecessary toying with canon, which irks me personally on great levels. It's not breaking rules, but still, it's... just unnerving. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 15:32, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *No worries. Criticism is always appreciated. The reason I was doing this sort of "reimagining" is mainly because something about the way Kubo has been portraying the Quincy this last arc has been bothering me. Throughout the Bleach Universe, everything up until now has been around consistent themes for the most part. The Shinigami have been about feudal japan and Shinto beliefs, and its evident in their naming and structure. The Hollows/Arrancar/Espada have been entirely Spanish themed in every one of their techniques, with Aizen even using a technique with a Spanish name, and I've always viewed them as beautiful and carnival-like with their actions and characteristics. I picture spanish/mexican music in the background. The Fullbringers have been English, representative of an American or Western culture. Very cowboy-like with flashy moves and sort of "wild west" for me. The Quincy, I always thought they were German in style, with very proper, organized and structured characteristics. While I didn't want to rewrite each character and alter how they've been presented in regards to personality or appearance, I wanted to try and fit their naming structure back in a German theme. Just found it odd that up until what their names were it was all German. Then it just switched to English or some weird Latin/Romaniticized naming. So I tried to find German representations of their Schrifts and came up with the new alphabet around that. Everything else is really how I "wished" it went, and expanding on unknowns since a lot of these characters were killed off quickly or remained unnamed with their abilities. The characters are largely the same, I simply wanted to work around a nearly entirely German naming theme. Bazz-Beatz (talk) 17:56, October 13, 2014 (UTC) That's not entirely true. Many techniques and abilities associated with specific races are named differently regardless of the theme they may follow. The Kūmon ability used by Gillian for example, or the El Escudo Kidō spell. Even the Quincy, though they steered towards German styles, in the early parts of the series they had Japanese technique names for fundamental abilities like Hirenkyaku and their only named members were all of Japanese origin until the Thousand Year Blood War in which they've shown themselves to be of all kinds of cultural/racial backgrounds. I don't feel like the English naming is an odd choice, given Kubo's ad hoc nature. Zf6hellion (talk) 19:05, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Alrighty. If its honestly going to be a big deal then these articles and the main Sternritter page can be deleted as that was the purpose of the recent articles that I was creating. Sorry for the inconvenience. Bazz-Beatz (talk) 21:29, October 13, 2014 (UTC) No need to get all riled up, Bazz. There's no need to get rid of it, nor were we saying it's stupid and needed to be changed. I merely wanted to know your reasoning behind it. If you want to go down that path, then all the power to you, it's not bad at all. But you should understand that, on this site, we expect users to be able to defend their articles when others criticize them. It's not done with ill will nor is it an attempt at insulting you, I can assure you of that. We of BFF uphold the idea of speaking freely to one another without backlash, so everybody can feel comfortable in speaking their true thoughts. That's what I did here. And you responded to me excellently, stating your case and defending your idea. That's all we ask of users on this site. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 00:04, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I was merely pointing out that Kubo tends to be inconsistent in everything. By all means work into a full German theme. It'd be nice to see where you'd take it, maybe we'd even get connotations towards less storied parts of German themes (I.E not the fucking Nazis). Zf6hellion (talk) 09:04, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the vote of confidence. Though I do have to warn you that I was also planning on altering some battles as well to expand the roles of other characters. But these battles could be self-contained and once again a "what if" scenario. Like I imagined Shuhei and Kensei battling Driscoll before being interrupted by Yamamoto, and then Kensei and Mashiro fighting Mask later on. I thought Mashiro's personality and "superhero" alter ego would go really well against Mask's delusional "hero" mentality. Bazz-Beatz (talk) 15:16, October 14, 2014 (UTC) I'd actually really like to see that, the Visored have been sorely mis-used through out the last arc and it and would be great to see some justice done to them rather that just randomly killing them off (Or explaining their ability for the umpteenth time). Will be keepin' an eye out now. :P Zf6hellion (talk) 16:35, October 14, 2014 (UTC)